grasmere_valleyfandomcom-20200214-history
Frederick Delgado
A soldier and committed Christian who is part of the Delgado family. Early Life The eldest in the Delgado family who was born in London, Frederick from a young age was known to be a very devout Christian and a man who always wanted to do the right thing. He is loved by many and is seen to be a rather responsible, hard working good christian man. His other two siblings, Emmanuel Delgado and Kat Delgado are born are few years apart. Frederick ends up joining the army and proves to be a brilliant soldier who manages to demonstrate his faith in all sorts of circumstances and is proud to protect his country. Emmanuel went to be a policeman whereas Kat was the wayward child of the family. Despite his many military achievements, he had always wanted to have a family, to have a wife to love and raise up Godly kids. He ends up having a serious relationship with a lady and even contemplates marriage however when he finds out she wanted to have him killed just for the insurance money, he is heartbroken, splits up with her (who narrowly misses prison herself) and tries to get over what had happened. Not being able to do so, a few years later he decides he needs to move to a new town and start again. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 15 Frederick ends up moving to Grasmere Valley in order to live as well as escape the ordeal he had faced early on in life but was still scared by when his fiance attempted to kill him just for the money. Volume 16 When Amanda Hilcox's husband Ben Hilcox is missing who is on the raft, there are many tongues wagging about Amanda. She hasn't revealed that she is in fact married to Ben. Due to the channel not wanting married couples that they work on, they pass each other of as brother and sister. Amanda at this point is visibly pregnant from Ben. Frederick having feelings Amanda stands up to all the gossip surrounding her and wants to be the father to her child be her husband. Amanda as a result of this reveals the truth. Frederick being the honourable man wants to help get Ben back to his wife and is among those wanting to help Amanda at any cost as is seen there supporting Amanda when Emily is trying to do the special report to get anyone who is out there to help in those missing on the raft their return. Eventually Ben along with everyone on the raft except for Malcolm who gave his life to save the others on the raft returned safely on shore of Largas on their raft. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Comics #111-115 Who Let the Prisoners out? #113 Tale of Luther Martin Andrea Fullow manages to buy all of the prisoners release, and the likes of likes of Michael Novak, Ryan Decony, Kitty Brownstone and Vera Cullingham are all let loose on the town trying to seek their revenge. With Luther Martin releasing sensitive information and documents on his website, the Delgado's lives in particular Frederick's are in danger as their first stop is their house. Vera leads the charge as she wanted to kill her ex-fiance which turned out to be Frederick Delgado. It turned it was her who attempted to marry him and try to bump him off before just for his money which had caused him to move to Grasmere Valley to start a new life in the first place. His brother Emmanuel and sister Kat are with him in the house as Vera and the others attempt to kill Frederick. #114 Tale of Frederick Delgado Vera attempts to kill Frederick, her long sworn enemy along with the other released prisoners there to help out much to the horror of his siblings. However Frederick is not scared and manages to fight them off and run all of the prisoners straight out of the house!